


Samhain

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Struggle, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, belt action, friday night fun ye ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Its a saucy Friday Night, what can I say...
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Samhain

“Come on Rae, it’s Samhain!” Raelle looked at Tally, clad in a long, silky grey dress that sparkled like stars. 

“Guys, really I don’t want to-”

“Nope, Shitbird. We did not die and come back to life just to skip out on every celebration.”

“You’re just looking to get laid.” Raelle pointed out, and Abigail smiled, a cocky grin on her face. 

“I don’t see any problem with that, do you Tal?” Abigail asked, looking at Tally briefly with a wolfish smile. 

“You know, it might help if you-” Tally started but Raelle quickly interrupted her.

“What we’re not gonna do, is talk about that.” Abigail and Tally looked at each other, and when Abigail nodded Tally smiled.

“Please?” Tally adopted her puppy face, hands jumping onto both of Raelle’s shoulders, lip quivering just perfectly that it bothered Raelle enough to see it. “We never know how many of these things we’ll have together, especially after.” Tally trailed off and Raelle sighed.

“Fine. Fine, but that’s the last time you use that against me Craven.” Raelle groaned and Tally burst into a wide grin, Abigail laughed. 

“No promises.” 

\------

As the sky began to darken Raelle sat, her belly full from dinner out in the training field. They had removed the bleachers for the festivities and the men had grabbed big chunks of wood, laying it out in one giant bonfire. 

Raelle tried to hide her face, unable to keep from noticing a certain brunette at the other end of the table, sitting with the young Spree that had been allowed onto Fort Salem. 

The pair had been, well Raelle, had been ignoring her for months, only interacting when absolutely necessary. She prayed to the Goddess that tonight wouldn’t be necessary. Shaking her head Raelle grabbed another bottle of wine, feeling relief on the tip of her tongue as the liquid passed her lips and slowly went down her throat. 

“Witches, as you know we hold our celebrations near and dear, as a core to who we are! And not just who  _ we  _ are, but a homage to our necros!” Alder announced, every witch in the area immediately locked eyes onto the general. 

“In a show of good grace to our new allies, and to strengthen our bonds we encourage that tonight, you intermingal with each other, grow deep connections and raise your power, pay homage to our lost sisters and brothers, and remember to feel alive!” A cheer hollered throughout the field, and the bonfire was lit, it’s flame jumping up meters high into the air. 

The sight alone was impressive.

That’s when they all heard it, the sound of drums, the beat enchanting each witch, calling into their bones and encouraging them towards the fire. The spirits urged them to dance, to celebrate, and not even Raelle could deny them. 

Shoes were forgotten, and so were any ambitions as all entranced by the drumming made their way towards the large fire. 

Raelle found herself next to her unit, they held hands, connecting in one large circle around the fire. There was one smaller inner circle in between Raelle and the bonfire. It held each necro, all holding hands of their own. The necros faced away from the bonfire, acting as a protection from it’s powerful draw. Raelle took a deep breath, and kept breathing deep in time with every witch there. They all became connected, their breaths synced, as if it was one giant linking taking place. 

A seed was sung by the necros, one that Raelle had never heard before. It was made of too many voices, and Raelle found one that stuck out to her, enticing her in a way that demanded she pay attention to. She whimpered in frustration, hands growing sweaty in the grip of her unit. Raelle wasn’t the only one affected though, a handful of other witches felt a call to some necro before them, groans of frustration as they stood still.

The more they breathed the more aware of nature they became, the more aware of each other they became. Immediately Raelle felt like she had to move, her intuition yelling at her that she hadn’t found the right partner, holding onto Abigail and Tally’s hands.

_ That’s good, didn’t wanna show Tally where my mark is.  _ Raelle inwardly laughed, but soon all thoughts ceased to exist, another breath, and the drums stopped all together the witches held their breaths, waiting for permission to breathe once more. 

“Come to me.” It was whispered out like a siren, all necros together, calling out to whomever the spirits chose for them. 

Raelle’s feet moved without her even meaning to, and the witches affected by the necros formed another circle, staring straight into the necros’ eyes. The affected whined once more, as they all stood in front of the wrong one calling to them.

“Begin.” It was Alder’s voice that called out, and the drum beat started, Raelle let her breath go as instantly her feet started moving on their own accord. Her hands trailed over one young girl’s body, rising up, but it wasn’t right. 

_ Keep moving. _

__ The music, the beat, it filled her senses, the call of the siren grew even more demanding as she failed to find her.  _ Her. Find her. No. Wrong. She’s near. Step to the right. On your left.  _

__ Commands flew around her head, and she was too far gone in her trance to fight them. Hands flew around her body, noses in her hair but it was all wrong. 

Another groan of frustration left her, panic seeping into her bones as the song was coming to its end soon. Adrenaline pumped, her senses alert, eyes scanning, nose smelling whatever sweetness was calling to her.

She turned, gliding away from her previous partner in the dance, falling onto her knees just as the song stopped, there was a tight grip on the collar of her suit, painfully pulling her just barely off the ground. 

Raelle breathed hard, eyes blinking away the haze of her trance as her eyes focused on the necro before her.

_ Scylla. _

__ “Raelle.” Scylla breathed, but Raelle stood, gripping Scylla by her hair and pressing their lips forcefully. Instantly feeling her body relax at the warmth, the familiarity, the feeling of returning home. 

“Scyl.” Raelle groaned, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. 

People all around them were rushing off with their partner or groups to find a discreet place. It was taking everything in Raelle to not take Scylla right there, she needed to, it was a mix of the ceremony, her exhaustion, her heart’s relief of being with it’s rightful lover again. 

“We don’t have to, we can just talk.” Scylla whispered, looking into Raelle’s eyes with concern. “I know the dance can be, a lot.” Raelle eyed her, realizing Scylla was just as affected by the song as she was, she was probably only able to withstand it because she’s a necro. It was  _ their  _ holiday after all.

“We’ll talk later, Scyl, I promise. I just, I need you, right now.” Raelle whined and Scylla swallowed, eyes falling onto Raelle’s lips.

“You’re not thinking clearly Rae.” 

“I can never think clearly when it comes to you.” Raelle mumbled, drinking in Scylla’s warm breaths that fanned across her face, as if the breaths herself were giving her life. They probably were.

“It’s a necro’s holiday, it’s meant to be aggressive, to be raw.” Scylla warned once more, struggling to keep her breaths, unknowingly pressing herself closer into Raelle.

“Dammit Scylla, do I need to take you right here?” Raelle finally spat, and something flickered completely in the brunette’s eyes. Her pupils had immediately blown wide, covering her rich blues in a haze of black. It would’ve freaked Raelle out if she wasn’t sure hers were the exact same.

Scylla grabbed Raelle by the medal she knew would hang from her neck, dragging her away from the center of the bonfire and towards what Raelle would later come to realize as their tree. 

Scylla shoved Raelle against the trunk of the tree, the blonde let a gasp escape as the air left her with the force of the shove. If Scylla was sorry for it she didn’t let it show. Instead she started tearing the clothes off of Raelle, mouth eagerly sucking on her neck.

Raelle moaned out, hands desperate to clutch onto something as her shirt was ripped open, Scylla immediately moving down to kiss a trail down towards her breasts. Leaving purple and red marks in her wake. 

“Your dress, off, now.” Raelle groaned, her hands starting to trail up Scylla’s thighs, clutching the offending garment in her hands.

“I’m the one in charge here Private.” Hands grabbed Raelle’s wrists in a vice like grip, ready to leave a bruise, almost as if they wanted to. Soon enough Scylla had Raelle’s hands pinned above her head with one hand, the other splayed out across her stomach.

Raelle looked at the brunette completely ruining her. A moan leaving her mouth at the sight of her belt in between Scylla’s teeth. She was completely helpless, ready to be devoured. 

Scylla grabbed Raelle’s hands, gently binding them with her own belt before returning a small assault up her neck and towards her ear. She took the lobe between her teeth, tugging slightly before letting her voice come out in a whisper.

“Since you can’t follow orders.” Scylla growled, patting the belt, her attention now focused on slowly trailing her hand down Raelle’s stomach, and into her open pants, slipping small fingers into the waistband of her underwear.

“Scyl-” Raelle moaned, her voice faltering as two fingers entered her without warning. 

It had definitely been too long.

Scylla smirked, curling her fingers inside the blonde, thumb finding purchase on the girl’s clit rubbing smooth and small circles against the bud. 

Raelle’s whines were loud, and lewd, and Scylla was eating them up. 

“M-m-more please.” Raelle begged out with a sharp cry as one of Scylla’s fingers hit a spot in Raelle that had her toes curling.

“I don’t know Raelle.” Scylla tsked, her mouth trailing along Raelle’s jaw, kissing along the scar on her face, lowering her voice into a husk. “You haven’t been a very nice girl to me lately.”

“Always avoiding me.” Scylla murmured, smiling against Raelle’s skin as she cried out.

“Taking other girl’s into your dorm. I’ve heard the whispers.” 

“I’m- I’m sorry-”

“Shhhhh.” Scylla stopped her, pressing her finger against Raelle’s lips, the blonde swallowed thickly, unsure, and slightly afraid of what Scylla would do to her, keeping her so close and on the edge to her much needed release.

“No need to apologize, because at the end of the day we both know I’m the only girl that’s ever made you this wet.” Raelle moaned, a cry escaping her throat as the pressure on her clit deepened.

“Yes.” She breathed.

“How many girls did it take for you to figure that out? Hmm? How many girls have you fucked imagining my face?” Scylla spat out, her anger being poured straight into Raelle’s cunt.

“I bet I’m the only girl you’ve let touch you since, huh Rae?” Scylla taunted, and when Raelle didn’t answer she stilled her hand, the blonde’s eyes immediately flying open in panic.

“Yes, Goddess yes Scylla, only you!!” She almost cried when Scylla started again with a laugh tumbling from her lips, so so close. 

“Poor baby, no wonder you’re so wet for me.” Scyll remarked, taking a minute to paint more marks against Raelle’s exposed skin, teeth punishing before a gentle lick soothed the burning. 

“Tell me Rae, when you touch yourself at night, who do you think of?” Scylla groaned in her ear, and Raelle felt like she was in heaven.

“You, you Scylla.” 

“Tell me Rae, who do you belong to?” Raelle swallowed, breathing in deeply to get her breath, sweat beading on her forehead. 

“You.” Raelle spoke, her voice as soft as a whisper, the effort to be any louder too much from the curling of her toes at the feeling of Scylla’s fingers rewarding her. They were harsher, the pressure on her clit almost at that bubbling over point.

“Be a good girl and cum for me baby.” 

Raelle broke, her cry loud against the night. Her legs shook, and if it weren’t for Scylla keeping her upright she would’ve fallen. She felt like jello, and she leaned all her weight on Scylla, the girl kept her fingers in, drawing out her orgasm, keeping the heel of her palm right up against her clit, making sure to get as much as she could out. 

Finally when Raelle was able to breathe, her legs just twitching every few seconds Scylla pulled her fingers out. She stared at her hands, laughing at the way they’d pruned before popping them into her mouth, keeping eye contact with Raelle. 

Raelle was mesmerized once more at the way Scylla swirled her own fingers around in her mouth, letting them out with a slick pop. She grabbed Raelle’s bound hands, undoing the belt before tossing it to the side. She eyed the spent girl before her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Scylla murmured, a callback. 

“That’s my line.”

“Then take it back.”

“That’s not what I want to take.” Raelle growled, she stepped out of her pants, and finally with a slight nod from Scylla, permission from her necro, took charge. 

Raelle wasted no time taking the dress off of Scylla. She pushed her down, gently placing her against the grass as she crawled between her thighs, slowly kissing a trail formed by her freckles up to her neck. 

“What ever would you want to take?” Scylla laughed a little breathless, the effects of Raelle already falling over her. 

Raelle raised her brows, pressing a gentle kiss to Scylla’s lips, hand resting right over her opening. 

“What’s mine.” Raelle answered, and she entered Scylla, watching as the girl’s breath hitched, a smile immediately on her face.

“Tell  _ me  _ Scylla.” Raelle began, a dangerous and wild look in her eye that had Scylla struggling to breathe. “How many people have you let between your legs since me?” Raelle dragged her fingers slowly out, only to slam them back in, Scylla’s hips eagerly meeting the movement.

“No one.” She moaned, and Raelle bit her own lip, curling her fingers and watching Scylla cry out.

“You’ve always been a liar.” Raelle laughed, biting against Scylla’s neck. “I don’t know if I believe you.” 

“I’m not- I’m not lying Rae, no one else.” Scylla begged, back arching up off the ground as a wave of pleasure rippled through her.

“Cause you’re mine?” Raelle growled and Scylla nodded immediately, crying out as Raelle pressed hard against her clit.

“Yes, yours, I’m yours Raelle.” Scylla groaned out and just about cried when Raelle pulled out completely. 

“Good girl.” Raelle praised, and she crawled down Scylla’s body, mouth at her entrance, blowing softly. 

Scylla tried to thrust her hips, but Raelle’s hands stopped her, pressing her down hard in place as she licked a stripe up her slit. The moan that left Scylla’s throat was music. 

She sucked on her clit, tongue swirling, pressing harder, motivated by Scylla’s breathless moans and cries. 

She lifted her hand, pressing two fingers into her girl, watching as Scylla almost came right then.

“Please, please, Goddess, Rae please.” Scylla chanted, over and over again, in time with Raelle’s thrusts. 

Raelle pressed harder, curling her fingers just right to hear Scylla’s cry of pleasure. Her hips stilled for a second, breath catching in her throat as a long and lewd moan left her mouth. 

Raelle slid up her body, kissing a gentle trail to her lips, letting Scylla taste herself as she pressed her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. When they pulled away Raelle pressed her forehead against Scylla’s, both girls breathing heavily.

“We’ll talk tomorrow?” Scylla asked, her voice small.

“Tomorrow. Wanna go again?” Raelle asked, and when she was met with Scylla’s devilish smirk she grabbed the girl, kissing her as Scylla got comfortable straddling her.

\---------

The next morning Raelle woke up clutching Scylla tightly to her chest, her back was sore and her neck felt like it’d been assaulted. She looked down at Scylla, proud of the bruises along her neck and collar, claiming her. 

Scylla awoke and the pair got dressed, Scylla giggled quietly at Raelle when she hissed against the fabric touching the nail marks. 

Later that day, as Raelle was changing for the showers she heard a giant gasp. She whipped her head around to see Tally and Abigail, mouth’s wide open.

“Goddess protect, your mark must be glowing by now, must’ve been quite the eventful Samhain for you.” Tally snickered.

“Nice work shitbird, you were a bit loud but damn.” Abigail smirked, Raelle rolled her eyes, wincing slightly from her soreness while flipping her unit off. 

An eventful Samhain indeed.


End file.
